Aboarding the boat
(Giza Port, Cairo) (ship's horn blows) Evelyn: Do you really think he's going to show up? Jonathan: Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck. He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word. Evelyn: Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit. Rick: Anyone I know? (Pooh and friends look back) Evelyn: Oh. Um, hello. Jonathan: Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell? Rick: Yeah. Yeah, smashing. Jonathan: Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner...partner. Rick: (to Pooh and friends) I am happy to meet you anyway. Pooh: Pleased to meet you too. Rick: That reminds me. No hard feelings about the-- Jonathan: Oh, no, no. Happens all the time. Evelyn: Mr. O'Connell. Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some kind of a flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you-- Rick: You're warning me? Lady, let me put it this way: My whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. When we got there, all we found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags. (Rick grabs and carries the bags for Evelyn and Jonathan) Jonathan: Yes, yes, you're right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all. Cindy: Isn't Egypt great? Yogi: Yes, Cindy, I like to travel around the world. Boo Boo: You said it, Yogi. Pooh: Cousin Yogi, Cindy, Boo Boo, is that you? Yogi: Cousin Pooh, what are you doing here? Piglet: We are going to ask you the same thing. Paddington: Hi, Cousin Yogi. Yogi: The one and only, Cousin Paddington. Sherman: You know the three bears? Pooh: Yeah, we visited him in Jellystone Park. Timon: Pumbaa and I met them in the middle of the desert before we met Cindy years later. Alice: I remember them when they came to hang out with me and my sister before we had a dream of the adventures in Wonderland. Donkey: My buddy, Shrek and I met them. Wilbur: I met them at Fern's farm. Simon: My brothers and even the Chipettes met them before we collected dolls around the world. Bugs bunny: And we also met them before they helped us to win in the basketball game with Michael Jordan. Cindy: Who are your friends? Fauntleroy: I am Fauntleroy Fox. Crawford: And I'm Crawford. Peabody: My name is Mr. Peabody. And this is Sherman. Fred: I'm Fred Flintstone and this is my wife, Wilma and our friends Barney and Betty Rubble. And this is our dog, Dino. George: I'm George Jetson. This is my wife, Jane and our children, Judy and Elroy and our dog, Astro. Boo Boo: Nice to meet you. Yogi: Say, are you the bat? Bartok: I guess I am. Cindy: I thought you were working with Rasputin. Bartok: Not anymore. Piglet: You know about Raspuntin? Yogi: We faced him in Paris. Pooh and friends: Oh. Timon and Pumbaa: Oh. Rabbit: Let's get on the ship by the way. Pooh: Will you like to come? Yogi: Why, yes, Cousin Pooh. Will you join me? Cindy: I'd love to. Yogi: Coming, Boo buddy? Boo Boo: Right with you, Yogi. Warden: Bright good morning to all. Evelyn: Oh, no. What are you doing here? Warden: I'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much. Jonathan: (Sighs) (That morning on the river, the Magis row to the ship) (On the ship, men play cards) Dave: Quit playin' with your glasses and cut the deck, Burns. Burns: Without my glasses, I can't see the deck to cut it, Dave. Jonathan: O'Connell, sit down. We could use another player. Rick: I only gamble with my life, never my money. Dave: Never? What if I was to bet you $500 we get to Hamunaptra before you? Rick: You're looking for Hamunaptra? Man: Damn straight we are. Rick: And who says we are? All three: He does. Jonathan: (chuckles) Well-- Dave: How about it? Is it a bet? Rick: All right, you're on. Man 2: What makes you so confident, sir? Rick: What makes you? Man: We got us a man who's actually been there. Jonathan: Oh, what a coincidence, because O'Connell--(clears throat) Whose play is it? Is it--Is it my play? I thought-- Rick: Gentlemen, we got us a wager. Good evening, Jonathan. Jonathan: Good night. (Meanwhile, Pooh and friends have the dinner) Tigger: Ah, the dinner is delicious. Pumbaa: I'm stuffed. Sherman: Me too. I couldn't eat another bite. Pooh: Me too. Daffy: So tell me, Boo Boo, why aren't you with Yogi and Cindy? Boo Boo: Follow me and I'll show you why? Yogi: This night is peaceful, isn't it, Cindy? Cindy: Oh, Yogi. It really is. Yogi: You look beautiful. Cindy: Thanks, Yogi. Boo Boo: Ah, Yogi and Cindy are the happiest husband and wife. All: Husband and wife? Boo Boo: Oh, guys, I got to tell you. They already married. Yogi: Can we help you, guys? Wilbur: We don't mean to interrupt. Cindy: That's all right. Tigger: How did you get married anyway, Yogi? Yogi: It goes back a long time. (Screen fades in when it starts in the end of Yogi Bear Gets Tangled with Rapunzel) Yogi: (Bernard's voice) Before anything else happens, will you marry me? Cindy: (Bianca's voice) Of course, I will. Top Cat: (Jake's voice) Well done. (Screen fades into when the wedding starts) (Screen fades back to when Yogi tells the end of the story) Yogi: And that's how we did. Rabbit: Yogi, this is the most beautiful true story we've ever heard. Paddington: I love the wedding stories. Alvin: (in Young Thumper's voice) You know, they're ok for the story, 'cause too bad they're girls. Brittany: (in Young Faline's voice) Hey! Rabbit: Alvin! Alvin: Oops. Sorry. Bugs: Where are Fred and Wilma? Betty: They're having a good night. Wilma: Ah, it's so beautiful. Isn't it, Fred?. Fred: Yeah. You know something, Wilma? If we were here a long time ago... I'd be down there in that garden serenading you. Wilma: Really, Fred?. Fred: Uh-huh. (Meanwhile on the lake, the Magis reach the ship) (Evelyn reads a book) (Rick puts a bag on the table) Rick: Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya. Evelyn: The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners. Rick: Still angry about that kiss, huh? Evelyn: Well, if you call that a kiss. (Rick opens the bag and the bullets and weapons show up) Evelyn: Um, did I miss something? Are we--Are we going into battle? Rick: Lady, there's something out there. Something underneath that sand. Evelyn: Yes, well, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book, actually. My brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think's out there? Rick: In a word? Evil. The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed. Evelyn: Oh, look, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. O'Connell, but I do believe one of the most famous books in history is buried there. The Book of Amun-Ra. It contains with it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child. It's why I came here--sort of a life's pursuit. Rick: And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you? Right? Evelyn: You know your history. Rick: I know my treasure. Evelyn: Um...by the way...why did you kiss me? Rick: I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Evelyn: Ohh! (Evelyn leaves him) Rick: What? What'd I say? (Rick hears man yelping) (Rick walks to see who was behind it and pull the man out who really was Beni) Beni: Aaah! Aah! Surprise! My good friend, you're alive! I was so very, very worried. Rick: Well, if it ain't my little buddy Beni. I think I'll kill you. Beni: Think of my children. Rick: You don't have any children. Beni: Someday I might. Rick: Shut up! So you're the one who's leading the Americans. I might have known. So what's the scram? You take them into the desert, and then you leave 'me to rot? Beni: Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo. So this time I must go all the way. Rick: Them's the breaks, huh? Beni: You never believed in Hamunaptra, O'Connell. Why are you going back? (Camel Lows) Rick: You see that girl? She saved my neck. (Evelyn turns to look at Rick and Beni and leaves) Beni: You always did have more balls than brains. (Both laugh) Rick: Yeah. Good-bye, Beni. (Rick throws Beni into the river) (Beni coughs and gasps) Beni: O'Connell! (Rick looks at the footprints on the way to Evelyn's room) (Inside her room, Evelyn reads the book) Evelyn: Oh, for heaven's sake, girl, it wasn't that good of a kiss, anyway. (She walks to her mirror) (Book falls to the floor) (She picks up the book and see the Magi in her reflection) (Magi points his hook on her neck) Magi: Where is the map? Evelyn: It's--It's...there. Magi: And the key? Where is the key? Evelyn: The key? The key? What key? O'Connell's voice: Evelyn! (He opens the door and points his guns to the Magi) (The second Magi opens the window-door and points at him with his guns) (Rick shoots him and the lamp sets the couch on fire) (Evelyn hit him with a candlestick) (Rick shoots the third Magi and Evelyn and he runs out of the room) (Evelyn runs back to get the map when she gasps) Evelyn: The map! The map! I forgot the map! Rick: Relax. I'm the map. It's all up here. Evelyn: Oh, that's comforting. (One of the Magis with his eye hurt whimpers) (He spies on the key) Magi: The key! Jonathan's voice: Evy? (Jonathan bumps at him and he fell into the fire) (Magi screams) (Jonathan tries to grab the key, but the Magi grabs it quickly) (Jonathan walks back and Magi runs after him) Piglet: What's that? Alice: Oh my goodness. Yogi: Looks like the boat is about to burn. Paddington: And the men are killing someone. Alvin: Let's get out of here! (Men free the horses) (The fourth Magi throw the torch and set the straw on fire) (Men and horses evacuate the ship) (Rick and Evelyn comes out) Rick: Hold on to this. (Evelyn takes a bag) (The fifth Magi shoots at the wall and Evelyn pulls Rick from getting shot) (Rick shoot the Magis) Pooh: Mr. O'Connell, what is going on? Rick: No time to explain! Can you swim? Evelyn: Of course I can swim, if the occasion call for it. Rick: Trust me. (grabs her) It calls for it. (throws her into the river) Pumbaa: What will we do? What will we do? Boo Boo: We have to jump into the water. Come on, guys. (Yogi and Boo Boo jump) (Fred jumps with Wilma, Barney, Betty and Dino) (George jumps with Jane, Judy, Elroy and Astro) (Paddington jumps) (Cindy, Sherman, Peabody, Bugs, Daffy, Alice, Fauntleroy, Crawford, Donkey, Wilbur, Alvin, the Chipmunks and Chipettes, Pooh and friends jump) (Rick grabs the bag and climbs to jump, but the Magi climbs up) (Both grunt and fight each other) Warden: O'Connell! O'Connell! What are we to do? Rick: Wait here! I'll go get help! Warden: Right! (Rick jumps into the water) (Warden couldn't stand here and he jumps into the river) (The Americans, whooping and shouting, shoot the Magis) Jonathan: Americans. (One of the Magis on fire appears) (One of the Americans shoots him and sends him into the water) Jonathan: I say, bloody good show, chaps! And did I panic? I think not. (Jonathan jumps into the water and the Americans jump into it) (Men and horses reach the shore) Man: Get 'em out of the water! Come on, dogies! Give 'em a smack, would ya! Dave: This is a messed-up country. (Burns pours the water out of his hat) (Pooh and gang walk to the shore) (Pooh and Tigger cough) (Timon and Pumbaa cough and gasp) Evelyn: We've lost everything! All of our tools, all the equipment! All my clothes! Beni: O'Connell! Hey! O'Connell! It looks to me like I've got all the horses! Rick: Hey, Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river! Beni: (scoffs) Yeah. (Beni speaks Hungarian) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes